Chapter 4: The Bamboo Blossom
|exp = 260 |items = see Rewards |previous = Dodan the Hero |next = The Recovery}} The Bamboo Blossom is the fourth chapter in the Into the Woods quest line. Rewards Upon completing the first task, "Speak with Namsoyoo", the player receives Militia Training Soul Shield ☵1. Completion of the quest yields Dragon Trade Pouch x 3. Walkthrough Speak with Namsoyoo Namsoyoo will enter Dochun's House after the player enters the building. Namsoyoo: "You're safe! How positively wonderful! I've heard all about what you and Dodan did yo Gwon. You're so brave!" (Say it was nothing) Namsoyoo: "You are far too modest. Everyone's talking about you. In fact, the villagers came together to give you a gift of gratitude. It's only a piece of a Soul Shield. I know it's not much, but we tried. Please accept this humble gift." (What's a Soul Shield?) Namsoyoo: "You've never used a Soul Shield? I guess that's good. T was worried you already had a better one. They help you out in all sorts of ways: strength, defense, and speed. I don't know how Soul Shields work, but they do help you train and win battles." (How do I use this?) Namsoyoo: "Soul Shields go into your Inventory. Press B to open the Soul Shields tab in your Inventory. Then, drag the Soul Shield and place it in the Equip Soul Shield slot. You can also equip with right-click. Easy, right? That's it. Let's see how your new Soul Shield looks!" Press B to open the Soul Shield tab and equip a Soul Shield One can also press I or otherwise open the Inventory and equip Soul Shield pieces as one would with any other piece of equipment. Speak with Namsoyoo Namsoyoo: "We should have prepared two more pieces, but so much was stolen. I'm very sorry we couldn't find any Soul Shields with the same name." (I don't understand.) Namsoyoo: "Soul Shields work best in groups of three, five, or eight. They're much more effective in a group than individually. Soul Shields don't work unless you're wearing an outfit. The guards figured that out on their own. I didn't ask for details." (I'll remember that.) Namsoyoo: "I hope it'll help a little. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled to see you wearing our Soul Shield. I know everyone would love to meet you, so please feel at home. I don't think you've met the mayor yet. He asked about you. You should go introduce yourself to him. He's very welcoming and friendly." Journal Summary Dodan remembered it so clearly, even so many years later. His father Dochun, who was the Stratus Empire's captain of the guard, came home late that night. Dodan crept to the doorway to find his father covered in blood and holding a bundle tightly to his chest. It was a baby! The little girl's face was white as snow, and she looked up at Dodan with the largest, clearest eyes he had ever seen. Dodan asked his father what the infant's name was. Dochun hesitated, grimacing, and then finally said, "Namsoyoo. It's Namsoyoo." And from that day on, no matter where they went or which village they stopped in, Dodan and Namsoyoo were inseparable. Category:Act 1